The present invention relates to a garbage disposer for drying garbage.
Conventionally, there is provided a garbage disposer by which garbage is dried so that it can be prevented from decaying and deodorized for the prevention of an offensive smell generated in the process of disposing the garbage. In general, this garbage disposer is composed in such a manner that steam generated in the process of heating the garbage is deodorized and discharged outside.
Garbage is mainly produced in the kitchen. Therefore, it is convenient to use a garbage disposer in the kitchen. However, when the garbage disposer is arranged in the kitchen, various problems are caused and environment is deteriorated in the kitchen, for example, an offensive smell leaks and temperature in the kitchen is raised when steam is discharged from the garbage disposer, and further temperature in the kitchen is raised by the influence of a heat source incorporated into the garbage disposer. Therefore, it is difficult to arrange the garbage disposer in the kitchen.